furcsonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Third Milander Invasion
| style="padding: 0pt; border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);"| |- style="vertical-align: middle; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | colspan="2" style="padding: 0pt; border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);"| |- style="vertical-align: middle; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | colspan="2" style="padding: 0pt; border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);"| |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; font-weight: normal; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(180, 197, 227);"|'Belligerents' |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);" width="50%"| Miland | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);" width="50%"| Windy Valley Freedom Fighters Southern Rebellion Galen's Private Army |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: left; font-weight: normal; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(180, 197, 227);"|'Commanders' |- style="vertical-align: top; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(240, 240, 240);" | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| King Mylen II | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| Southern Front Francis Gryphon Mylen Milheim General Witys Galen Northern Front Lord Greye Galen |- | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153);" width="50%"|'Strength' | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| |- | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-right: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| 300,000 Infantry 600 remaining Clones 10,000 Cavalry 200 Artillery Pieces | class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); border-bottom: 1px solid rgb(153, 153, 153); text-align: center;" width="50%"| 400,000+ Windy Valley Resistance Fighters 531 Desert Rebels Galen Army 90,000 Infantry 25,000 Cavalry 200 Artillery Pieces |} In 2047, King Mylen II invaded the Southern desert again with an army of 100,000 Infantry, 3,000 Cavalry and 300 Clones. The first skirmishes were won by Miland, This gave Miland the idea that they could wage a war on two fronts. in 2048, they went North to put a stop to Galen's Private Army, which had been fighting the Miland authorities for quite some time. The army was stronger than they expected and put alot of force on the King, though not yet enough to be victorious. But while Miland was winning in the north. the Clones in the south were once again beaten by the Desert Rebels on their own ground. While the Windy Valley Resistance fighters were alot more organized at the time, they managed to drive Miland out of the country, while supporting the Desert. King Mylen was forced to retreat from the north in order to keep damage to a minimum in the south, Lord Greye Galen and King Mylen decided to rebuild their devastated countries together as allies. Yet the Southern Campaign was eventually abandoned entirely. Category:Battles Category:Stories